The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Amri Light Pink Spla. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of seed parent Melody (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,006) which has a bi-colored pink semi-double flower and the pollen parent 4134-1 (a non-patented breeding line which has a bi-colored light lavender semi-double flower).
Amri Light Pink Spla is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with bicolored light pink with rose red spot patterns, flowers that are semi-double flower form, and a plant with green foliage.
The new cultivar was created in 1995 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a two year period. It has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.